hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bean
|name = Bean |kana = ビーン |rōmaji = Bīn |japanese voice = Kohei Kowada (1999) Issei Maeda (2011) |english voice = Stewart Burdett (1999) Xander Mobus (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 74 |anime debut = Episode 52 (1999) Episode 51 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999) Blue (2011) |hair = Brown (1999) Blond (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Ten Dons |previous occupation = Mafioso |image gallery = yes}} Bean (ビーン, Bīn) was a mafioso under the direct command of the Ten Dons and was shown to be responsible for the communication between them and the rest of the Mafia Community.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 Appearance Bean had medium length hair in a pony tail and was dressed in a black tuxedo with a forest green tie. Personality Though ordinarily able to reason coolly even under pressure,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 the actions of the Phantom Troupe in the Cemetery Building tested his nerves enough for him to first snap at and threaten doctors and paramedics, and later to panic when he realized his henchmen were being annihilated. Despite the heavy losses on his side, he called the confrontation a success since none of the capos were injured. Plot Yorknew City arc On the night of September 1st in the Cemetery Building, after the Underground Auction massacre by the Phantom Troupe occurred, Bean and numerous other members of the Mafia Community are completely outraged to find that all of the items in the auction vault have been stolen. Beginning to suspect the perpetrators are not regular people, he contacts the Ten Dons to request the deployment of the Shadow Beasts.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 Two nights later at the Cemetery Building, a young girl faints in the building, with a young man beside her furiously demanding the security to call for an ambulance. Bean hesitates due to the regulations and restrictions, but is convinced to call an ambulance after finding out that the girl is Neon of the Nostrade Family.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 As the Phantom Troupe are massacring the Mafia Community surrounding the Cemetery Building, Bean is seen screaming into his phone ordering his men to keep the enemies as far away from the building as possible. An ambulance then arrives for Neon, but Bean holds the doctor and his assistants at gunpoint immediately after their arrival, threatening them to make no sudden movement or be killed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 97 Later that night, Bean screams into his phone again inquiring the location of the reinforcements, but the person on the other side of the phone is suddenly killed during the conversation. An explosion then happens, leaving Bean flabbergasted about how nearly 2,000 heavily armed men gathered have all been killed by only a handful amount of people. Bean then hides himself within a secluded room and calls someone to get in touch with the Ten Dons. As the fight between Zeno & Silva Zoldyck against the Phantom Troupe leader ends with a big explosion causing the entire building to tremor. Bean tries to calm down the Mafia patrons informing them all that he has gotten in contact with the Ten Dons to follow him to an auditorium on the 10th floor of the building. Right after the Ten Dons gives their speech, Bean starts the auction and heads backstage in relief. Looking for a lighter for his cigarette, a mysterious person lights it for him, whose sudden appearance gives him a shock, and he is immediately hung dead by Machi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Bean zh:阿兵 Category:Male characters Category:Mafia community Category:Deceased characters